Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. In some cases, the software applications may establish secure connections between each other. For instance, the applications may establish an internet protocol security (IPSEC) connection to ensure secure communication. IPSEC may implement different protocols including Kerberos, certificate-based authentication and pre-shared key authentication.
Kerberos implementations typically use an authentication ticket which is renewable. The ticket may be automatically renewed for a limited time. In certificate-based implementations, the certificates are either not renewable or are renewed for an unlimited time.